Chaos assassin
by Hellfire296
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by his girlfeind Annabeth, and everyone ingores him including his dad i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chaos Assassin

Mercy's POV

I was chasing after my target Rach-mehshade. He has destroyed planets and solar systems, burned villages to the ground, and he has raped most if not all of the girls on planet "eknick" meaning beautiful planet, but not anymore the planet is a barren wasteland. The rape part disgusts me the most though. Anyways his appearance could have passed as human from far away. But up close he is butt-ugly he has green skin, hair in a spiked Mohawk (like jackals from Halo) four arms, which were covered in scales. Yellow eyes, and reptilian like slits, no nose. Back to the chase he had bodyguards, keyword "had". After his last bodyguard died from an arrow to the skull, Rach-mehshade has been running non-stop these past few days which will be his last. "Hahaha" I laughed, "who's there?" Rach-mehshade said. "Your worst nightmare." I responded. "Mercy" Rach-mehshade said. "No it's your mother! Yes its mercy" I said, "You know what I find ironic?" "What." Rach-mehshade said. Then I said "That I'm called Mercy yet I give none." "Wha-" Rach-mehshade only got halfway through his sentence before a tomahawk spurted from his chest. He then let out a blood curling scream he fell down writhing in unimaginable pain. Then all was silent as mercy took out a feather and dragged it across the targets wound getting his blood all over the feather.

3rd person POV

Mercy then looked up at the moon and everyone who was near saw Ice glacier color eyes, with emptiness in them.

An: this is my first story so lay off pplz!


	2. Flashback and mission OH JOY :)

Mercy's POV

I started to walk back to the ship; as soon as I got there my A.I asked "_Mission accomplished Sir" _"You know it Katana, plot course for home." _"of course sir, eta. 8 hours you should sleep sir"_ "oh… well night Katana" I settled down on the bed after I took a shower and hung my armor up. I then fell into a deep sleep.

_*flashback*_

_Percy POV_

_I just got back from a quest Athena gave me, it was hard but it was worth it I got an engagement ring to marry Annbeth the love of my life. Suddenly I heard "PERCY" and giant bear hug hit me. When I regained my senses I realized it was Nico Di'Angelo "dude, can't breathe" I said all I got in reply was "sorry I missed you bro, it's been so boring without you here." "Really how" I asked "Well for starter's this new kid Eric Skylark, a new son of Poseidon, only killed a hellhound and now everyone treats him like he saved Olympus, which he didn't." Suddenly I heard cheering coming from the dining pavilion, and when I walked in I was shocked there was my girlfriend making out with another boy, who I later figured out that the boy was Eric. Tear's started forming in my eyes, then I ran all the way to my cabin, and then I looked in the mirror and was shocked to see that my eyes went from sea green to ice glacier color. Then I realized nobody wanted me around so I IM'd Nico and told I'm was leaving I also told him and to swear on the river Styx not to tell anybody where I was going._

_*end flashback*_

"_Sir wake up!" _Katana screamed, " I'M AWAKE" I roared, "_I'm hurt, sir I really am" _Katana said "I'm sorry Katana I lost control" "_apology accepted, eta: 30 seconds" _I then threw on my armor and the craft landed. The hatch opened and there was Chaos "Hello the Mercy" "lord Chaos" "I've got a mission you're probably not gonna like you have to go back to earth and protect camp-half blood from Gaia and the titans. I'm sorry" "okay, I'll go when do I leave?" "Right now also I'm sending Nyx squad with you good luck"


	3. AN

AN: SRRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS BUT IT MY FIRST STORY SO LAYS OF PPLZ! KAY!? AIGHT SO I MAY NOT UPDATE BECAUSE IM PROBALY GONNA WRITE A LONG CHAPTER HOPEFULLY. PLUS I HAVE SCHOOL AND DETINTION FOR SKIPPING CLASS SO MUCH. BS! SO PEACE OUT!


	4. AN 2

AN: PLZ PM ME FOR IDEAS I KINDA RAN OUT…. ALSO DON'T BLAME ME. SCHOOL IS HECTIC AT THE MOMENT BECAUSE SOME KID GOT ARRESTED FOR A GUN. HAHAHAHA! NO, BUT SERIOUSLY PM ME PLZ. AND PLUS THE KID GETTING ARRESTED WASN'T REALLY THAT FUNNY…..

TILL NEXT TIME.

IM OUTTA OF HERE! KOOL-AID(NOT REALLY) =( JK


End file.
